


Mutual Feelings

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's alone and high, Kdin will have to watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> NOT ENOUGH OF MY OTP.
> 
> MUST CREATE MORE OTP.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> To celebrate I wrote not Thanksgiving!

Kdin hears a crash from the other room, and is reluctant to investigate it. It's followed by another one, and Kdin sighs, getting up from his desk to check to see what it was. He poked his head out of his room to see if he could avoid any trouble, but the hall was empty, the sounds coming from the kitchen. Kdin sighed and took out his pocket knife, armed and ready to take down an attacker if need be. He carefully crept down the hallway and turned into the kitchen to see Ray, fumbling with a bag of flour and a measuring cup.

“Ray?” Kdin asks, putting his pocket knife back in his jeans pocket. It takes a moment for Ray to look up, meeting Kdin's eyes. “What’re you doing?”

“I was…” Ray seems to think for a moment, looking back down. “...making lemonade.” He concludes.

“With flour?” Kdin asks, approaching Ray and taking the bag from his hands.

“It's sugar.” Ray slurs slightly.

“Are you high?” Kdin continues with the questions, now taking the cup and setting both on the counter.

“Uh… yeah.” Ray thinks for a moment. Kdin frowns, Ray was alone and high, a dangerous combination. Someone should of been watching him.

“Where did the others go?”

“...Drinking.”

“And they left you alone?”

“I'm not, alone, I have you.”

“What?”

“You're here.” Ray looks back at Kdin.

“Come on Ray, you need to lie down.” Kdin takes Ray's hand, which takes a second for Ray to realize, and when he does he tightens his grip on the hand, as if he doesn't want Kdin to let go. Kdin leads him (slowly) to the couch and sits him down, him following next to him. Ray lies down, putting his head in Kdin’s lap and gets comfortable. Kdin sighs and lets him, waiting for him to finish squirming. When he does, Kdin cards a hand through Ray's hair, hoping to calm him down enough to sleep off his high.

“Kdin?” Ray asks, breaking the temporary silence.

“Yeah Ray?”

“I love you.” Kdin's breath hitches and he stops moving his hand for a moment.

“Ray, you're high.” Kdin says when he regains his composure.

“I know...” Ray says, pausing to find the right words. “Too scared, to tell you, gotta get high, and say it.”

“You're going to forget this.” Kdin points out.

“You'll hafta, remind me.” Ray says, slowly falling asleep in Kdin’s lap. Kdin sat there, in shock. He had been infatuated with Ray ever since his first conversation with him, and here Ray was, head in Kdin’s lap, admitting that he liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, I respond!
> 
> P.S., The Kudos button called your mother fat. You should go slap it.


End file.
